Lilo's Birthday Presents
Back in the bedroom, the toys snapped to attention as static was heard from the baby monitor. That meant the troops hade reached the party and were making contact. "Come in, Miniature Flash. This is Inky Con Carne ." said Sergeant through the monitor. "This is it! This is it!" Dash exclaimed anxiously. "Oh, my god!" Wave exclaimed in suspense. "This is killing me!" "It's starting!" Violet exclaimed as she hugged Dash tightly around the head in suspense. "Quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet!" Dash ordered the toys. The toys quietened down as Sergeant was speaking while as he slipped out of Violet's vice-like hug. Wormtail96, No Limit 5, Jet, Wave and Storm also leaned in on the baby monitor, while sitting next to Dash "Come in, Minature Flash. Lilo is about to open the first present." As the gang listened in, Jack Spicer smiles anxiously as he repeated to himself, "Rika Nonaka, Rika Nonaka, Rika Nonaka..." Spyro gave him a strange look, meaning that it was odd for Lilo to get a present like that. Jack Spicer said, "Hey, can you blame me for wanting a girlfriend? I can dream, can't I?" It was true. Jack Spicer wanted so much to be the boyfriend of Rika and hoped that someday Lilo or Maggie will get the Digidestin girl. "Knock it off, Jack. You know she's not going to get a Rika until the VERY END of this parody." Yin commented. "That's just the way the script goes." "Yeah, but I was following the script too, you know." Jack admitted, annoyed. "Still, I have to admit that at least I'm getting a better deal in THIS Toy Story parody than I did in JusSonic's "'Toy Story 2'" parody." Soon Sergeant continued his report, "The bow is coming off, and the wrapping paper has been torn off. It's a...a lunchbox! Confirmed! We've got a lunchbox here!" "A lunchbox?" Dash exclaimed in shock and relief. A lunchbox wasn't a toy, but still. "A lunchbox?" Jack Spicer, Violet, Wormtail96, NL, Jet, Wave and Storm all yelled in disbelief. "Well, where else is Lilo gonna get her lunch?" Dojo laughed in amusement. "Okay, on to the second present." Sergeant said, back to his report. "Now it's...it's...bed sheets! We have got bed sheets." Jack Spicer slapped himself with his hand as he said, "Who invited that kid? I mean, seriously!" Time had passed as Lilo opened each present. Each presents turned out to be either video games, books or other stuff, but not toys to play with. The toys back in Lilo's bedroom were either relieved or annoyed. The only one annoyed was Jack Spicer, of course. But in some situations, Lilo got some toys. "It's a couple of toys, everyone!" Sergeant reported from the baby monitor, "Repeat: Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi!" The toys cheered a bit. They didn't mind Lilo getting Ami and Yumi. They could take them with no problem And of course, the other toys Lilo got for her birthday were, to Dash and his friends' relief and enjoyment, a Mister Incredible, an Elastigirl, a Jack-Jack, a Frozone, a Syndrome, Sonic the Hedgehog, a Tails, a Knuckles, a Rouge, a Shadow, an Eggman, a Chaos Zero a Harry Potter, a Ron Weasley, a Hermione Granger, a Juniper Lee, a Sora, a Donald, a Goofy, a Danny Phantom, a Yuck the rabbit and a Carl the Cockroach Wizard. "Alright! Quiet everyone!" Jet said to everyone, quieting them down, "There's more!" "Aww, only one present left." Nani said, picking up the only present left in the room. Back in the bedroom, the toys listened in as Sergeant continued his report. "Attention, Minature Flash, we're on the last present now." Sergeant reported. "Last present!" Dash exclaimed with a grin. So far, no toys that they wouldn't be able to live with and that means, no chance of being replaced, even himself though he tried not to worry. The toys wait anxiously and nervously as Sergeant speaks through the monitor. What was this present Lilo's getting? "This one is a big one. It's...it's...it's a board game! Repeat: Star Wars Battle Ships!" Sergeant exclaimed. The toys cheered in relief. Sure, the Star Wars Battle Ships game was a toy, but it's a toy they could all live with. "All right!" Yang laughed excitedly. He slapped Jack Spicer on the back. Of course, he slapped him too hard, resulting in his parts falling off. "Hey, be careful!" Jack Spicer yelled angrily. He hated it when Yang did that! "Oops. Sorry about that, 'evil boy genius'." Yang apologized, rolling his eyes. Back downstairs, Sergeant grinned proudly. The mission was a success. Turning to his troops he said, "Mission accomplished. Well done, men. Pack it up. We're going home." Dash smiles as he, Violet, WT96, NL, Jet, Wave and Storm sat on Lilo's bed happily. "Okay, guys. What did I tell ya? Huh? Nothing to be worry about." Dash assured happily. He was right once more. Now they didn't have to worry again until Christmas. "I knew you were right, Dash. I never doubted you for a second." Dojo said with a smile. It seems that everything had turned out fine after all...or had it? Category:Fan Fiction